pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Costume-Shroom
Enforce-mint |flavor text = Costume-Shroom is known among the plants to be a professional connoisseur of all costumes alike. Masks, suits, cloaks, headbands, and everything in between; even the most uninspired and dullest of hats can often tickle his fancy. It's even been stated that Costume-Shroom may have been the one who started making costumes for all the plants. One thing he absolutely can't get over is his innate animosity towards those who wear only so-called "trendy" clothing, but otherwise he's a pretty fun guy.|image = Hattie.png|caption = Costume-Shrooms tailor themselves and thus their ability and function to your favor, depending on the passing zombie that it examines.}} Costume-Shroom '''is a plant that may or may not exist in Plants Vs. Zombies Impersonation. When initially placed on the lawn, Costume-Shroom dons an "inconspicuous" feathered hat costume that, in its initial state, makes it unable to be eaten or otherwise destroyed by most zombies; zombies that ignore it just pass by it. With the plant visibly having turned, observed, and examined the zombie as it passes by, the Costume-Shroom hides under its cap for around 5.5 seconds in a similar manner as that of a Scaredy-Shroom; it then produces an obfuscating poof of smoke before uplifts its cap to reveal itself with a distinctly specific outfit or appearance that grants it a similarly distinct ability or function, depending on what type of zombie had initially passed by the Costume-Shroom. '''Costume-Shroom, being, to some extent, a "magical" mushroom, is a plant of both the Enchant-Mint family and the Amass-Mint family, as the game he supposedly appears in allows plants to have dual plant families. Origins Costume-Shroom's ''''name refers to both how it attains the respective costume of a zombie that passes by it and how most of the mushroom plants in the Plants Vs. Zombies series end in "-Shroom". Costume-Shroom's name is also inspired by how many mushroom plants often have an "-ume" or "-oom" rhyme before the suffix of "-Shroom" (i.e. Fume-Shroom, Perfume-Shroom, Doom-Shroom, Gloom-Shroom). Costume-Shroom relates to the Lawn of Doom event and arguably, though admittedly distantly to the holiday of Halloween due to the association of costumes and trick-or-treating with Halloween. Costume-Shroom's stalk slightly, though distantly resembles a mannequin head used for displaying hats and other articles of headwear. Costume-Shroom's cap depends on the "costume" it has tailored for itself; Costume-Shroom's default cap is depicted as a feathered hat. Though not as explicit, the yellow strip bound around the Costume-Shroom's stalk is a strand of measuring tape, as often associated with tailors. Costume-Shroom's almanac description references to how most plants in the series have their own aesthetical appearance customizations known as "costumes", starting with PvZ2. It also mentions the profused, abused and probably overused pun regarding the pronunciations "fun guy" and "fungi". Upgrades Plant Food Effect When fed Plant Food, Costume-Shroom gains a permanent glow (similar to the one of Hypno-Shroom's Plant Food effect) that allows any ability the plant tailors itself to double the effectivity, depending on what they are (e.g. a conehead costume's main function is defense, therefore, Costume-Shroom gains double health, whilst Costume-Shroom gains double damage for a shockwave costume, or Costume-Shroom blows away zombies twice, etc.). Enchant-Mint Effect Costume-Shroom activates its Plant Food effect. Amass-Mint Effect Costume-Shroom activates its Plant Food effect. Level Upgrade ''Shiverpeace doesn't believe in the level system in PvZ2 that made plants completely broken and arguably very overpowered, cashed in on players spending money on coins and seed packets, and also strayed off of what Shiverpeace believes what was one of the most fundamental parts of the main Plants vs. Zombies series; that the game series was too simple to have this kind of scaled, definitive leveling up system of individual plants that additionally made PvZ2 even more P2W than it was before (speaking of this, maybe Shiverpeace should nerf the Power Mints a bit). Almanac Entry Costume-Shrooms tailor themselves and thus their ability and function to your favor, depending on the passing zombie that it examines.|icon = Hattie|type = png|description = Costume-Shroom is known among the plants to be a professional connoisseur of all costumes alike. Masks, suits, cloaks, headbands, and everything in between; even the most uninspired and dullest of hats can often tickle his fancy. It's even been stated that Costume-Shroom may have been the one who started making costumes for all the plants. One thing he absolutely can't get over is his innate animosity towards those who wear only so-called "trendy" clothing, but otherwise he's a pretty fun guy.}} Strategies This plant changes its entire ability and/or function to your favor depending on what zombie passes by, proving itself to be very versatile in many different situations. Often times, the Costume-Shroom obtains abilities or attacks that effectively counteract or are otherwise helpful against the zombie *If a Basic Zombie, an 8-Bit Zombie, a Flag Zombie, or any of the three zombies' respective variants pass by, the Costume-Shroom ignores it and does nothing to or about it, and the Costume-Shroom awaits the next zombie. *If a Conehead Zombie, any of its variants, or a Snorkel Zombie passes by, the Costume-Shroom attains a cone on its head that increases its health to that of a Wall-Nut. *If a Buckethead Zombie, any of its variants, Rally Zombie, or any of its variants pass by, the Costume-Shroom attains a bucket on its head that increases its health to 133% of that of a Wall-Nut. *If a Knight Zombie, a Blockhead Zombie, or a Jurassic Fossilhead passes by, the Costume-Shroom attains an army commander's helmet on its head that increases its health to 167% of that of a Wall-Nut. *If a Brickhead Zombie or any of its variants pass by, the Costume-Shroom attains a bricked chimney-like headpiece that increases its health to that of a Tall-Nut. *If a Ra Zombie or a Turquoise Skull Zombie passes by, the Costume-Shroom attains a hat similar to that of the Ra Zombie's and the plant gains the ability to instantly produce 300 sun upon being eaten. *If an MC Zom-B, a Glitter Zombie, a Breakdancer Zombie, a Troglobite, an Arcade Zombie, a Jester Zombie, or a Parasol Zombie passes by, the Costume-Shroom attains a "hat" similar to that of the Battle-Mint and the plant gains the ability to, upon being confronted by a zombie, release several heavy-damaging shockwaves down the lane before disappearing. *If an Imp, any of its variants, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, a Zombie Chicken, a Weasel Hoarder Zombie, an Ice Weasel, or a Pirate Captain passes by, the Costume-Shroom dons a bug zapper on its head similar to one of Lightning Reed's costumes that allows it to release electric zaps that chain and deal light damage to many enemies at once within a 3x5 area around itself, with the plant remaining on the lawn until it is eaten. *If a Punk Zombie, a Mecha-Football Zombie, a Jurassic Bully, a Jurassic Rockpuncher, a Swashbuckler Zombie, a Relic Hunter Zombie, a Lost Pilot Zombie, or a Boombox Zombie passes by, the Costume-Shroom attains a "hat" in the image of a Hurrikale, gaining the ability to, upon being confronted by a zombie, push back and chill all zombies in the lane. The Costume-Shroom disappears after fulfilling its effect, and unlike Hurrikale, does not blow flying or floating zombies off of the screen. *If a Pharoah Zombie, a Poncho Zombie, a Newspaper Zombie, a Sunday Edition Zombie, a Robo-Cone Zombie, a Shield Zombie, or a Disco-Tron 3000 passes by, the Costume-Shroom gains a cap similar to that of Shadow-Shroom and allows it to similarly poison the three zombies with the most health in its lane, upon being confronted by a zombie. *If a Gargantuar, any of its variants, a Surfer Zombie, an All-Star Zombie, a Zombie Bull Rider, or a Rodeo Legend Zombie passes by, the Costume-Shroom dons a hard hat with a pack of dynamite strapped to the top, effectively increasing its health to half of that of a Wall-Nut but allowing it to violently explode and deal massive damage to zombies in the 3x3 area upon being eaten or destroyed, similar to Explode-O-Nut. *If a Wizard Zombie, an Octo Zombie, a Hunter Zombie, a Camel Zombie, a Tomb Raiser Zombie, or an Excavator Zombie passes by, the Costume-Shroom dons a "hat" in the image of an Arma-Mint, gaining the ability to launch a heavy-damaging projectile at every single zombie, octopus, tombstone, and frozen block onscreen upon being confronted by a zombie. The Costume-Shroom disappears after fulfilling its effect. *Flying zombies such as Seagull Zombie, Pelican Zombie, Dodo Rider Zombie, Jetpack Zombie, Blastronaut Zombie, and Bug Zombie that pass by will make the Costume-Shroom attain a "hat" in the image of a Blover, gaining the ability to blow away all flying or floating zombies upon being confronted by a zombie. The Costume-Shroom disappears after fulfilling its effect. Note: The Costume-Shroom is not ignored by Explorer Zombies or Torchlight Zombies and will be destroyed by them upon contact. The same goes for Barrel Roller Zombies and Pianist Zombies, and the Costume-Shroom can be indirectly destroyed by zombies whose attacks damage multiple plants at once, such as MC Zom-B. Trivia *This plant was created for the 2019 Lawn of Doom Contest. *The Costume-Shroom "tailors" itself to your favor, in both ways (tailor as in "adapting" to the player's needs and literally costume tailoring). Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Lawn of Doom 2019 contest entry